¿Puedes Recordarlo?
by YoruNoMerodi
Summary: Es Halloween y Eren tiene un temor por los truenos el cual tiene que superar, pero se encuentra con alguien inesperado.


~¿Puedes Recordarlo?~  
Los truenos eran extremadamente estruendosos , la tierra retumbaba cada vez que se hacían presentes , con solo decir que los caballos en los establos estaban descontrolados por el temor hacia aquellos monstruosos sonidos que asechaban a cada ser , y era innecesario describir la lluvia que los acompañaba , hacía creer que nunca tendría fin , envolvida por unos vientos que más bien eran iguales a ráfagas que desmoronaban todo a su paso.  
Ahí estaban los soldados de la Legión de Reconocimiento , sentados alrededor de una larga mesa en el que comían diariamente y que en este preciso momento estaban charlando tranquilamente , todos a excepción de uno al que le temblaban las piernas…  
-Eren…¿estas asustado por los truenos? -pregunto susurrando la chica de hebras negras , sentada al lado del susodicho.  
-Co-como si estuviera asustado , es imposible Mi-Mikasa -eso era lo que decía , pero en realidad les temía más que a nada.  
-P-por cierto ¿Dónde está el sargento Rivaille? -pregunto Eren , tratando de que su hermana adoptiva olvidara el tema.  
-Salió hoy en la mañana , dijo que tenía asuntos que atender… ¿acaso estas preocupado por tu sargento , Eren? –respondío entre risas la sargento Hanji Zoe .  
Eren solo se quedo en silencio .  
-¡hoh! – río- veo que el enano tiene un enamorado.  
-N-no diga esas cosas sargento…yo solo lo admiro –respondío el chico con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.  
-es imposible que Eren tenga ese tipo de sentimientos por el – dijo Mikasa con una expresión que demostraba claramente que estaba enojada.  
-¿estas celosa? – preguntó la sargento mientras se le acercaba a la chica.  
Mikasa le puso un rostro furioso a la sargento.  
-Mi-Mikasa…-dijo Armin otro soldado de la legión.  
-¿A quien le toca ir a los establos hoy? –preguntó Erwin Smith con las manos palmas apoyadas en la mesa mientras dirigía su vista a todos sus cadetes , se había dado cuenta de la situación.  
Todos se observaron tratando de buscar al designado de esa misión , el silencio era tal que solo se escuchaban los truenos y la lluvia.  
Una gota de sudor recorrió el rostro del chico de tez morena y cabello castaño , que al parecer todo indicaba que a él le tocaba este día.  
-¡le toca a Eren! –gritaron todos a coro , todos los cadetes y la sargento Hanji (como siempre con sus risas) , a excepción de Mikasa y Armin , el mejor amigo de Eren , que ya estaban conscientes de la situación de éste.  
Eren descendió la mirada , no podía negarse y decir a los cuatro vientos que les teme a los truenos , si lo hiciera seria la burla de todos y sobretodo de " Jean ". Si definitivamente ese no era su día de suerte y peor aún ni siquiera le puede pedir ayuda a Armin o Mikasa por que ellos también tenían quehaceres.  
-Voy a acompañar a Eren –dijo Mikasa , mientras se ponía de pie.  
-N-no , no es necesario , puedo hacerlo yo solo –contestó Eren , poniéndose de pie rápidamente.  
-¡Pero Eren yo! -  
-No Mikasa , tú tienes tareas que cumplir , deja que vaya solo –le interrumpió Erwin.  
-¿Acaso tienes miedo Eren? –pregunto Jean , riendo burlescamente.  
-¡Callate maldito Caballo! , de ninguna manera tendría miedo de tales cosas –le gritó exaltado , tomo su capucha de color verde y salió del cuartel rápidamente , que ni siquiera le dio tiempo a Jean de responder ante ese apodo.  
Todavía quedaba un poco de la claridad del día , y ahí estaba Eren mirando los truenos aterrado e inmóvil . Tenía que hacer algo para tranquilizarse pero aún trantando de relajarse le era imposible hacerlo , y más aún su corazón le latía a mil.  
Definitivamente volver al cuartel no era una opción , tenía que ir al establo y asear a los caballos.  
Dio un paso al frente y fijamente quedo mirando sus pies , movío otro pie para dar el siguiente paso pero fue interrumpido por un trueno . Un pequeño grito se expulso de la garganta del chico y no fue mayor por que atinó a cubrirse la boca , apretó fuertemente sus dientes produciendo un pequeño pero agudo sonido , ya no podía seguir siendo tan cobarde , tenía que dejar atrás el temor por estas cosas . Inhaló fuertemente y salió corriendo extremadamente rápido. El viento helado percutía en su rostro y se introducía con habilidad en sus fosas nasales , no podía respirar , más no se iba a detener ya se había armado de valor y no Los truenos eran extremadamente estruendosos , la tierra retumbaba cada vez que se hacían presentes , con solo decir que los caballos en los establos estaban descontrolados por el temor hacia aquellos monstruosos sonidos que asechaban a cada ser , y era innecesario describir la lluvia que los acompañaba , hacía creer que nunca tendría fin , envolvida por unos vientos que más bien eran iguales a ráfagas que desmoronaban todo a su paso.  
Ahí estaban los soldados de la Legión de Reconocimiento , sentados alrededor de una larga mesa en el que comían diariamente y que en este preciso momento estaban charlando tranquilamente , todos a excepción de uno al que le temblaban las piernas…  
-Eren…¿estas asustado por los truenos? -pregunto susurrando la chica de hebras negras , sentada al lado del susodicho.  
-Co-como si estuviera asustado , es imposible Mi-Mikasa -eso era lo que decía , pero en realidad les temía más que a nada.  
-P-por cierto ¿Dónde está el sargento Rivaille? -pregunto Eren , tratando de que su hermana adoptiva olvidara el tema.  
-Salió hoy en la mañana , dijo que tenía asuntos que atender… ¿acaso estas preocupado por tu sargento , Eren? –respondío entre risas la sargento Hanji Zoe .  
Eren solo se quedo en silencio .  
-¡hoh! – río- veo que el enano tiene un enamorado.  
-N-no diga esas cosas sargento…yo solo lo admiro –respondío el chico con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.  
-es imposible que Eren tenga ese tipo de sentimientos por el – dijo Mikasa con una expresión que demostraba claramente que estaba enojada.  
-¿estas celosa? – preguntó la sargento mientras se le acercaba a la chica.  
Mikasa le puso un rostro furioso a la sargento.  
-Mi-Mikasa…-dijo Armin otro soldado de la legión.  
-¿A quien le toca ir a los establos hoy? –preguntó Erwin Smith con las manos palmas apoyadas en la mesa mientras dirigía su vista a todos sus cadetes , se había dado cuenta de la situación.  
Todos se observaron tratando de buscar al designado de esa misión , el silencio era tal que solo se escuchaban los truenos y la lluvia.  
Una gota de sudor recorrió el rostro del chico de tez morena y cabello castaño , que al parecer todo indicaba que a él le tocaba este día.  
-¡le toca a Eren! –gritaron todos a coro , todos los cadetes y la sargento Hanji (como siempre con sus risas) , a excepción de Mikasa y Armin , el mejor amigo de Eren , que ya estaban conscientes de la situación de éste.  
Eren descendió la mirada , no podía negarse y decir a los cuatro vientos que les teme a los truenos , si lo hiciera seria la burla de todos y sobretodo de " Jean ". Si definitivamente ese no era su día de suerte y peor aún ni siquiera le puede pedir ayuda a Armin o Mikasa por que ellos también tenían quehaceres.  
-Voy a acompañar a Eren –dijo Mikasa , mientras se ponía de pie.  
-N-no , no es necesario , puedo hacerlo yo solo –contestó Eren , poniéndose de pie rápidamente.  
-¡Pero Eren yo! -  
-No Mikasa , tú tienes tareas que cumplir , deja que vaya solo –le interrumpió Erwin.  
-¿Acaso tienes miedo Eren? –pregunto Jean , riendo burlescamente.  
-¡Callate maldito Caballo! , de ninguna manera tendría miedo de tales cosas –le gritó exaltado , tomo su capucha de color verde y salió del cuartel rápidamente , que ni siquiera le dio tiempo a Jean de responder ante ese apodo.  
Todavía quedaba un poco de la claridad del día , y ahí estaba Eren mirando los truenos aterrado e inmóvil . Tenía que hacer algo para tranquilizarse pero aún trantando de relajarse le era imposible hacerlo , y más aún su corazón le latía a mil.  
Definitivamente volver al cuartel no era una opción , tenía que ir al establo y asear a los caballos.  
Dio un paso al frente y fijamente quedo mirando sus pies , movío otro pie para dar el siguiente paso pero fue interrumpido por un trueno . Un pequeño grito se expulso de la garganta del chico y no fue mayor por que atinó a cubrirse la boca , apretó fuertemente sus dientes produciendo un pequeño pero agudo sonido , ya no podía seguir siendo tan cobarde , tenía que dejar atrás el temor por estas cosas . Inhaló fuertemente y salió corriendo extremadamente rápido. El viento helado percutía en su rostro y se introducía con habilidad en sus fosas nasales , no podía respirar , más no se iba a detener ya se había armado de valor y no lo ___desperdiciaría así como así .  
Entro al establo y cayo al suelo inhalando y exhalando rápidamente , todo el temor que sintió y que todavía sentía lo había dejado sin energías .  
Un poco más calmado se quito la capucha y prosiguió a levantarse dejando la prenda en una tabla desprendida de la pared que servía como colgante .  
Al girarse vio todos los caballos , nunca les había prestado atención a estos animales pero esta vez quedo maravillado con la belleza de estos .  
-No puedo creer que haya comparado estas bellas criaturas con el adefesio de Jean – pronunciaba Eren mientras de bufaba del susodicho.  
Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos callado y tratando de controlar su miedo , una melodía se escucho en el lugar , una dulce y triste melodía que con cada nota provocaba que el corazón del chico palpitara más y más , esa melodía le llenaba y le hizo sumergirse en ella .  
Los truenos cesaron y con ellos la lluvia por igual , el chico de orbes verdes decidió ir en busca de esa melodía , salió del establo…_

~_Ya no veía nada_~_  
_ (A lo mejor es la oscuridad o solo lo que el quiere pensar)  
Con un paso apresurado se dirigió a un lugar incierto , pero aún así no sentía miedo…

~Ya no sentía nada~  
(Puede que sea un sueño , mas aún quiero estar a tu lado)  
La oscura y silenciosa noche lo había atrapado y en vez de repudiarla , él la abrazo…

~ Ya no escuchaba nada~  
(¿Porqué no escuchas mis sentimientos? …solo escúchame)  
Aunque escuchaba esa melodía…¿eso realmente significaba escuchar?

En un rústico y gigantesco cementerio acabo a dar el chico , lleno de tumbas por doquier , pero lo más impresionante fue ver a las calabazas que estaban alrededor de ellas con unos macabros rostros tallados . Miró más allá y vio una sombra , abrió y cerró sus parpados , forzando su vista , pero está vez ya no era una sombra , era un hombre vestido de negro el cual no le podía ver sus rasgos definidamente pero lo que podía afirmar es que la Luna solo dirigía su luz a él . El hombre se aproximo a Eren con un paso lento pero seguro , las pupilas del chico se dilataron y solo pudo sentir un dolor en el pecho .  
-¿Quién eres? – pregunto Eren mientras dirigía su mano al pecho por el dolor.  
Aquel hombre es igual a la persona que admira y respeta , una piel blanca y tersa , un cuerpo tosco y a la misma vez esbelto en el cual unas siluetas de músculos eran dibujadas , con un bello cabello azabache , solo algo cambiaba…  
-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? –respondió el misterioso hombre encontrando su mirada con la del chico -¿Acaso no me reconoces? Eren…  
-No sé quién eres…solo te pareces mucho a alguien –respondió con algo de nerviosismo.  
El hombre cerró los ojos tranquilamente.  
-Deberías maldito mocoso…no reconocer a tu sargento es de lo peor –pronuncio el hombre con una voz ronca.  
-¿Sar-sargento?...¿pero qué sucede con sus ojos? –preguntaba extrañado Eren  
-No lo sé , solo hoy desperté así…por cierto Eren ¿esa herida?  
-¿Herida?  
El sargento aproximo su lengua al rostro del chico y sutilmente se dispuso a lamer la herida que se encuentra en su rostro.  
-Tan dulce –murmuro el sargento.  
-¿heh?.  
El mayor se abalanzo contra Eren , cayendo éste contra una tumba que se encontraba atrás de el.  
-Eren dime ¿tú crees en los demonios? –le preguntaba con su mano izquierda cubriendo el rostro del chico.  
-¿A qué viene eso? ¿y porque se abalanzo contra mí?-le preguntaba confundido mientras trataba de ponerse en pie.  
Rivaille deslizo su pie contra el estomago del confundido chico y después presionado contra la dicha parte del cuerpo del menor.  
-Solo contesta lo que te pregunte –pronunciando dicha frase con un tono más frio de lo normal.  
-N-no l-lo sé , nunca he pensado en ello –respondió con un leve temor hacia aquella acción.  
-¿Acaso un monstruo como tú no lo sabe? –cada vez presionaba más fuerte contra el chico  
Eren permaneció en silencio no por que no tuviera nada que responder si no que por alguna razón su garganta no expulsaba ningún sonido…¿Porqué le dolían tanto aquellas palabras?. Había escuchado muchas veces la palabra monstruo dirigida hacia él , pero solo no le prestaba atención…¿Porqué ahora tenía que ser diferente?.  
Retiro su pie del estómago y se agacho a la altura de las piernas del chico , jalando bruscamente el cabello de este con su mano izquierda acercando sus rostros.  
-Al parecer no quieres responder ¿es tan difícil responderla? ¿ o te comieron la lengua los ratones?-  
Acerco sus labios al cuello y dando un ligero roze con la suave piel de Eren , dejando que su aliento volviera la piel un poco mas tibia , Rivaille abrió su boca exponiendo unos largos y filudos colmillos que perforaron bruscamente la piel y expulsando un liquido rojo carmesí que succionaba con desesperación  
-ngh-se quejaba el chico por ese dolor en el cuello.  
Eren trataba de apartarlo pero simplemente el cuerpo del hombre que estaba encima de él no se movía ni medio centímetro.  
Unos claros chillidos provenían de la boca de Rivaille que lamia y mordía repetidas veces.  
Al paso de unos minutos el ser que mordía a Eren , distancio la boca del cuello.  
-Que bárbaro por mi parte , el exponerme así por solo sangre-  
-¿Q-que su-sucedió?-pregunto con claro temor el chico .  
-¿Acaso no habías escuchado nunca de los vampiros?-lo decía con cierta ironía.  
Eren trago saliva , esa clase de cosas solo eran mentira o por lo menos eso pensaba antes de que lo mordieran.  
-Mírame – pronuncio Rivaille mientras con sus dedos levantaba el mentón del chico.  
Eren no pudo evitar mirar a los ojos del vampiro , al momento de encontrar miradas , empezó a sentir su cuerpo más pesado y un fogoso calor empezó a apoderarse de él , que le hacía respirar mas agitadamente buscando aún más calor.  
Una leve sonrisa delineo los labios del vampiro que salvajemente empezó a rasgar las prendas que tenía de vestir el chico . En la prenda superior rasgo dejando expuesto el torso que rápidamente se dispuso a tocar.  
Sus dedos danzaban en aquella parte del cuerpo y en el que cada toque exponía la excitación de aquel chico que gemía por más. Acerco la punta de su lengua al pequeño pero rosado pezón y bruscamente empezó a jugar con el.  
Eren trataba de aguantar sus gemidos , cuando le miro , probablemente le hipnotizo y por eso su cuerpo se sentía de esta manera.  
-De-detengase por favor –pedía Eren  
-Dices eso pero tu cuerpo dice otra cosa ,mira –el vampiro acerca la mano a la entrepierna del chico – me pides que me detenga pero mira cuan lascivo eres.  
El chico solo cubrió su boca tratando de no gemir pero le era imposible callarlo a pesar de que realmente no quería esto , su cuerpo claramente ansiaba otra cosa.  
-Te voy a contar un secreto…¿sabias que nosotros los vampiros en Halloween se alimentan de otra cosa? Pero por favor no nos compares con demonios de tan bajo nivel como los incubus…aunque en este día es imposible aguantar la sed por ese néctar , solo tenemos la necesidad de alimentarnos de ello.  
Bajo la ropa interior del chico exponiendo un miembro totalmente erectado que palpitaba.  
Ahí estaba por fin a su disposición , ese néctar que el demonio claramente deseaba.  
Se relamió sus labios y se acerco el miembro a ellos , el cual dejo que su aliento rozara el prepucio y lentamente empezarlo a descender. Se introducío ese pedazo de carne a su cavidad bucal y rápidamente empezó a rodearlo con su lengua.  
El chico gemía de un placer incontrolable en el cual sentía , su miembro se derretiría en cualquier momento e inconscientemente movía sus caderas lentamente en busca de mas placer.  
El demonio por fin obtendría ese delicioso néctar que tanto ansiaba y habilidosamente su lengua rozaba sus puntos más sensibles .Un espeso liquido blanquecino inundo su boca y se deslizaba por su garganta y por ser tan abundante demandaba por derramarse por la comisura de éste , pero definitivamente no desperdiciaría tal exquisito alimento que había obtenido.  
El chico empezó a jadear por la cantidad de placer sentido hace un momento y Rivaille a su vez expulsaba el miembro de su boca pero aún lo seguía lamiendo con tal de aprovecharlo todo.  
El sargento se aparto del miembro del menor y acerco su rostro con el del chico.  
-Abre la boca- ordeno el demonio .  
Eren al abrirla pudo sentir como un liquido entraba en ella , Rivaille había conservado un poco del néctar en su boca y ahora lo estaba escupiendo en la boca del otro.  
Eren solo pudo tragárselo ya que los ojos del mayor claramente le ordenaban eso. Un sabor amargo y salado inundaba su boca y el espeso liquido se aferraba con quedarse en su garganta definitivamente no era grato tragarse tus propios fluidos.  
-¿Te gusto?-pregunto con ironía el demonio que lentamente bajaba su cremallera y exponía su grande miembro.  
Eren no pudo responder nada ya que estaba anonadado con esa vista que el mayor le estaba entregando , lo único que cruzaba por su mente es ¿qué le haría ahora?  
En un movimiento brusco Rivaille se puso de rodillas y poniendo las piernas del otro en sus hombros.  
Eren sintió algo caliente en su entrada que lentamente empezó a rozarle.  
-¡aha! – gritó el chico por sentir un cuerpo extraño en ese lugar.  
-Pronto te voy a hacer caer en el placer más codiciado de todos , el placer que ni siquiera los ángeles se resisten.  
Rivaille empezó a abrir paso por la estrecha entrada del chico que le miraba con temor y de una manera cruel y salvaje , entro de una sola estocada solo escucho grito desgarrador pero no le importo el dolor del otro y con embestidas llenas de energía empezó a disfrutar el cálido cuerpo en el que estaba.  
Eren en cambio , no sentía nada de placer , era todo lo contrario, unas lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas mientras empuñaba sus manos por el insoportable y cruel dolor.  
-Deten…gase por fa-favor- suplicaba Eren entre gritos.  
Rivaille no le contesto y tampoco se detuvo solo entraba más a esa hendidura que le apretaba cada vez más .  
Ya había transcurrido alrededor de una media hora y color de los ojos de Rivaille empezaron a cambiar ,uno se tiño de un rojo intenso y el otro de verde.  
Parecía poseído por el placer que estaba sintiendo tanto que no se dio cuenta que Eren se había desmayado hace un rato por el dolor.  
-Asmodeo…-pronunciaba repetidas veces el demonio mientras llegaba al orgamo  
Sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad , salió dentro del chico y se dio cuenta de la situación. Eren estaba sangrando y no reaccionaba.

.  
.

Un niño se dirigía al bosque a buscar cierta melodía mientras estaban unos truenos acompañados de una lluvia pero él no le temía , cuando entro al paraíso de arboles silvestres se encontró con un demonio llorando , el niño sin temor alguno se le acerco y le pregunto ¨¿porque lloras?¨ El demonio respondió ¨les temo a los truenos¨ el niño le abrazo y le prometió que cada vez que hayan truenos él iba estar ahí . Y sin pensarlo aquel demonio se enamoro…  
~Ahora recordaba todo~  
(El no ver , el no sentir y el no escuchar solo fue barrera que el mismo interponía)  
Una gotas percutieron en el rostro del chico , el cual lo hizo despertar…  
Al abrir los ojos vio a un demonio llorar , se acerco a él y lo abrazo...solo pronuncio  
" Perdoname por romper aquella promesa"  
Se acerco a los labios del demonio y dulcemente los rozo contra los suyos  
"Pero …ya no quiero cumplirla"  
se alejo un poco del demonio  
"Ahora quiero estar contigo siempre…no solo cuando hayan truenos"


End file.
